First One then Two
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: The sequel to the apparetnly poplular Cat Got Your Tongue Cie? fanfic where last you saw something was very wrong with Ciel. Lade Sin is still out there and is giving Ciel three weeks to find him before he leaves for good. What will happen to Ciel and Sebastian this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I know I pissed you off with that ending and I'm very sorry but kitty Ciel is not dead!**

**(kitty) Ciel: you sick twisted evil little-**

**Me: I'm not little I'm taller than you!**

**(bunny) Ciel: I'm about your height *ears perked up***

**Me: I hate you both**

**Sebastian: *holding kitty Ciel* I almost forgive you however if you pull a stunt like that again I will kill you**

**Me: eep!**

**Lade Sin: She doesn't own the characters except for me and other ocs as well as the plot**

**Both Ciels: Sebastian! **

**Sebastian: *lets go of Kitty Ciel and starts chasing Lade Sin***

**Me: NO! Bad Sebastian you can't capture him yet it will ruin the plot I have yet to finish! *chases Sebastian***

**This fanfic is dedicated to Promcat who has been with this fanfic from the beginning and always reviews. I love ya so much for that!**

**Enjoy~**

The Phantomhive manor loomed across the grounds casted in the moonlight. Within everyone was asleep (except Sebastian) dreaming their dreams and what not.

Ciel layed within his sheets tossing and turning ever so slightly. His bunny ears twitched and his nose crinkled slightly. There seemed to be an echo then silence. Sebastian paused in his nightly rounds only for a moment before continuing on believing it just to be one of the servants moving around.

Back within Ciel's rooms things have changed only slightly. If you cared to gaze upon the sleeping form of Ciel Phantomhive you would find a most peculiar sight.

_LINE_BREAK_IS_BACK_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" dual shouts filled the manor causing Bard to accidentally burn the kitchen table, poor Finny to chop down a tree causing him to nearly have a panic attack at the thought of nearly hurting a poor animal (none were injured), and Mey-Rin to drop another stack of plates.

"Young master what is the ma-"Sebastian froze at the sight before him. (A/N: I really need to stop doing that… nah it's too much fun XD)

There were two Ciels sitting up in the same bed, wearing the same night gown and eye patch, looking exactly the same except one thing. One Ciel had cat ears and a tail while the other had bunny ears and a tail.

"Who are you and how did you get in my bed?" asked both Ciels glaring at each other.

"That's my question!"

"Stop copying me!"

Both glared at each other heatedly before huffing and turning away from each other.

Sebastian felt happiness explode inside him, although it didn't show outside. There were two Ciels. Two Ciels…. Oh the things he could do.

"Sebastian please tell me you know what could have happened." Growled kitty Ciel.

"You don't have the authority to order Sebastian, I do." Bunny Ciel grumbled.

"Well young master, it appears you have been split into two people."

Bunny Ciel developed a fearful look and his ears drooped, "W-what, but how can I e-ever…" tears began to well up in his eyes. Kitty Ciel glared at bunny Ciel for showing such weakness.

"You dare to call yourself part of me?" Kitty Ciel hissed

"How can you act so mean when we are in such a situation?" Bunny Ciel Argued.

"Young masters I believe we should save the arguing for later and get you ready for the day." Sebastian interrupted.

"Thank you Sebastian," Bunny Ciel whispered while Kitty Ciel huffed.

_MWAHAHAHAH_COUGH_HACK_HAIRBALL_

"Wait so now we serve two masters?" asked Bard scratching the side of his head.

"For now yes so you better behave and work twice as hard." Sebastian ordered with a stern glare.

"That's so amazing two Ciels!" yelled Finny and Mey-Rin dancing around.

"Sebastian!" yelled bunny Ciel,

Sebastian immediately rushed to his young bunny master with a calm quick pace. To find Bunny Ciel crying on the floor with a bump on his head and Kitty Ciel glaring at bunny Ciel with his arms crossed.

"He pissed me off acting all kind and polite trying to convince me to invite Lizzy over for a playdate." Hissed Kitty Ciel.

"Bu-but it was only *hick* a *sniff* suggestion yo-you didn't need to hit me on the head!" cried Bunny Ciel with his ears drooped again and tears falling down his face.

Sebastian walked over to kitty Ciel and flicked his nose.

"Ow! Sebastian explain yourself!" cried Kitty Ciel holding his nose.

"That is no way to treat your other self." Was the only reply he got as Sebastian picked up bunny Ciel.

"Come young master you shouldn't cry it is not very becoming," he whispered wiping away bunny Ciel's tears. "Let us go and get you some cake, will that help you feel better?"

Bunny Ciel gave a silent nod as Sebastian carried him towards the kitchens. Kitty Ciel however was quite furious that Sebastian took bunny Ciel's side and stalked off to his rooms.

_AWWWWW_SNAP_LINE_BREAK_

Undertaker looked up from his work and gave a very creepy smile. There will be a lot of chaos with two Ciels running around. The sound of the door jingling open made his grin widen further.

"You have been causing a lot of trouble lately and making my job a lot more demanding."

"You are very happy about that I can tell, I'm here for something very important and you better give is to me."

"I really am, you better have a good laugh for me if you want it so badly."

**Me: aaaaaaaand done till next chapter. *holding bunny Ciel***

**Kitty Ciel: I am still not pleased.**

**Sebastian: I am *gives lecherous look to kitty Ciel***

**Lade Sin: *watches in amusement***

**Me: I hope this makes it up to you Promcat and everyone else please leave me your reviews I love reading your comments a lot they make my day.**

**Bunny Ciel: Why am I the child like one?**

**Me: cause you are a bunny that's why**

**Kitty Ciel: I find it completely stupid.**

**Lade Sin: I will be making my appearance in the next chapter so look forward to seeing who I kill.**

**Both Ciels: SEBASTAIN!**

**Sebastian: yes, my lord *chases Lade Sin again* **

**Me: Ugh why every time you guys!**

**Ttfn **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *excited* I am so pumped up my attack on tian cosplay straps came in and they are awesome!**

**Undertaker: Well isn't that lovely**

**Me: It's really difficult to put on though, nothing I can't accomplish!**

**Undertaker: *giggles* I suggest you get on with the story before you forget what you were going to type down.**

**Me: You have such little faith in me.**

**Disclaimer: ….**

**Undertaker: You have to say it**

**Me: but but I don't wanna**

**Undertaker: *Holds up body pillow with the image of Eren being pinned down by Levi***

**Me: 0.0 I don't own black butler except the plot and the ocs *snatches pillow***

**Undertaker: Good girl *pats authors head***

**Enjoy~**

"How could he take the side of such a wimp I mean seriously I am the original Ciel he should be trusting me more." Grumbled Kitty Ciel as he stalked down the halls into his rooms and slamming the door shut. "It's so unfair! I am the original Ciel I should be the one eating cake instead of being ignored."

While kitty Ciel was having his pouting fest and ranting about everything Bunny Ciel was taking very delicate bites of delicious cake.

"Mmmm it's so delicious!" he moaned taking another bite.

Sebastian stood off to the side and watched bunny Ciel eat for a bit before walking off to find kitty Ciel. He hated himself for angering the young kitty so badly so he wanted to make it up to him. (A/N: this one has no deleted scenes cause that practically killed me last time) Ciel looked up from his bed to see Sebastian standing in the doorway.

~cue cute yaoi scene if you don't like it skip it~

"What do you want?" he growled turning his back to the demon butler.

Sebastian silently stalked towards his little neko without saying a word and enveloped him in a hug from behind. Dragging the stiff neko boy from the other side of the bed into his loving embrace and leaning down to gently nip his kitty ear.

"I'm sorry I upset you my little kitten, but I had to make sure your other half didn't do anything to drastic. He appears to be your deep emotional side and needs to have a lot of attention so I didn't want to risk anything when you tow are brought back together.

"I wont be forgiving you that easily." Hissed kitty Ciel trying to struggle out of the tight grip but failing epically.

Sebastian only tightened his grip and flipped Ciel down onto the bed so that he towered above him. He leaned down closely and nuzzled their noses against each other before promptly kissing him softly.

Ciel kissed back immediately and nipped Sebastian's bottom lip demanding entrance which was granted. Their tongues tangled into each other with the older demon dominating the kiss and linking their hands and the neko moaning happily.

~end cute Yaoi scene~

_INTERUPTION_HA_HA_HAHA_

Bunny Ciel finished his cake happily and decided to go find Sebastian so that they could possibly do something together and maybe even get Kitty Ciel to play along too. He didn't get that far however before a cloth was placed over his mouth slowly knocking him out cold. His last thoughts were if he would ever see his other self and Sebastian again.

*Lade Sin's POV*

The plan is going perfectly, I can't wait to see how the other Ciel and Sebastian will react. If only I could stick around a little longer. But duty calls and there are others I need to kill other than the people here.

*Kitty Ciel's POV*

There was a slowly aching pain in my chest that slowly grew until it became unbearable. I cried out and screamed interrupting the wonderful mood. Sebastian immediately tried to solve the problem to my pain but it was too much. Then I knew. It was that lame bunny Ciel. He managed to get himself kidnapped. Great. Darkness took over just as I told Sebastian.

*Sebastian's POV*

Oh hell no. Lade Sin officially went too far. It is one thing to interrupt his special time with Ciel but it was another to ruin the plans he had with both Ciels once he got them to get along. He will get his revenge. And it will be very sweet because there will be chocolate afterwards.

*Undertaker's POV*

The next page for Ciel and Sebastian has begun. Oh how I would love to see the results but unfortunately I can't have any fun with that.

*Grell's POV just cause*

Ohh I am so bored and there are no men like my beloved Sebastian to entertain me and I don't want to do my job even if that Lade Sin person is going into that abandoned building with Ciel in tow…. Hold the phone. OOOh this is some juicy stuff if I miss out on this then I wouldn't be able to call myself Grell.

**Me: okay I know that chapter was random and changed pov's a lot but you will see why in the next chapter.**

**Bunny Ciel: It's going to get crazy first I'm going to have to-mmmph *muffled by another cloth knocking him out***

**Me: Silence little one that is for the next chapter it isn't for the public yet. *sets bunny Ciel in a nice bed to sleep**

**Sebastian: Where is Lade Sin?**

**Me: That I can't reveal yet.**

**Kitty Ciel: And what was with Grell?**

**Me: What part of next chapter do you guys not get jeez leave me alone I have to get the preparations and props set up for that by tomorrow.**

**Grell: Ohh I know what you're going to do now you're going to- *hits Grell with a giant hammer sending him far far far far far away.***

**Undertaker: Don't you need him tomorrow?**

**Me: Ah crap, before I leave I thank you all for sticking with me this long you all deserve cookies *gives out cookies* and please leave a review I love seeing your opinions and if you try asking what will happen in the next chapter I'll… um… not answer you I guess I don't know I'll figure it out.**

**Kitty Ciel: Lame**

**Me: I control the story you better watch it.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Leave a review *serious look that breaks into a silly grin cause I can't hold a serious face***

**Ttfn~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *bows* thank you so much for waiting I'm sorry for not updating this fanfic for a while.**

**Bunny Ciel and Kitty Ciel: apparently she is setting up a system of publishing this on Thursdays and her Drarry one on Tuesdays since she is so busy.**

**Me: Yup this will help me make sure I publish and you guys get a weekly update… I sound like a youtuber **

**Lade Sin: enjoy this story while it lasts dear readers**

**Me: GAH! Stop popping out of nowhere!**

**Enjoy~**

Kitty Ciel was comfortable, nestled up in complete warmth with only a slight breeze probably from an open window. But soon the smell of pine wood and open breeze caught his scent confusing him. There was no pine trees near his mansion nor was the window open enough to bring in such a breeze. The young lord struggled slightly with a twitch of his ears and opened his eyes to see Sebastian. The butler's gaze was not on him but facing straight ahead.

The outside world beyond that was a rushed blur. Sebastian was carrying him somewhere but as to where he didn't know.

"Glad to see you are awake my lord." Sebastian greeted without breaking pace.

"Sebastian, what happened?" asked the confused neko.

"From my understanding, when Lade Sin stole Bunny Ciel the further he was taken the weaker you got knocking you out. Since you have woken it is possible that we are close to finding them and will bring an end to Lade Sin before he escapes." Sebastian explained.

"I see," murmured Kitty Ciel.

They continued on quite a ways in silence as Sebastian dodged over boulders and around trees. This silence was soon broken by a certain nuisance.

"Oh Sebas-chan how did you ever find out I was here?!"

THUMP  
"OW!"

Grell came yelling out of one of the trees preparing to glomp the demon butler to the ground but was promptly stomped into the ground by Sebastian who didn't even stop to look back on the red head.

"Oh Sebby playing hard to get are we?" called the persistent reaper chasing after the two.

But it was futile for the demon butler was faster leaving him in the dust.

The warehouse soon came to view and was in front of them. Sebastian placed Ciel down and gazed around for any signs of hidden attackers. There were none in sight or sense, but that was no reason to let his guard down.

"You better wait here my lord, in case Lade Sin has something up his sleeve."

"Sebastian what is the possibility of tha-"  
"AAAAAGHHHHH!"

Bunny Ciel's screams pierced the sky immediately making Sebastian spring into the room without second thought.

Kitty Ciel followed closely behind, fearing that something might have happened to his other self, even though he didn't show it on the outside. His steps were stopped by a hand clamping over his mouth and slowly dragging him away kicking and s26creaming silently but knocked out a few minutes later.

Sebastian didn't notice, he was too preoccupied with bunny Ciel dressed in tight leather pants and no shirt, was lying in a pool of red, most likely blood.  
A deep aura of anger appeared behind Sebastian at the fact one of his Ciels was hurt.

"Se- Sebastia-"coughed bunny Ciel.

"Where are you hurt?" asked Sebastian checking bunny Ciel only to be immediately hugged.

"He, he," sobbed bunny Ciel.

Sebastian immediately hugged bunny Ciel back looking for Lade Sin.

However he didn't expect a knife to be stabbed into his back shoulder blade… wait.

"You're so guidable." Chuckled bunny Ciel moving Sebastian's body off his and standing above the demon butler with a smirk before walking away with a sway to his hips and removing the red paint apparently not blood from his body. (A/N: PLOT TWIST!)

Sebastian laid motionless for a moment before removing the knife from his back, it thankfully didn't penetrate his heart but leave a nasty cut on his back. Despite how deep it went it was easily bound in cloth stopping the bleeding.

Bunny Ciel must have actually been the evil of Ciel or a clone doll attached to Ciel by a trinket or possibly the ears and tail situation made by Lade Sin as a trick to bring them there and get ahold of the real Ciel. They must have thought Sebastian was a regular butler and assumed he would die from the knife wound. Stupidity. Now there was hell to pay from one hell of a butler.

_OH_SNAP_POV_CHANGE_AND_TIME_SKIP_

*Kitty Ciel's POV*

My consciousness came back to me and once again I was in a cage. What is with people and cages? Also why am I always kidnapped so easily? Sebastian has been lacking lately.

A quick glance around the room gave him a clear understanding of his surroundings. Bunny Ciel was across the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a devious smirk, to the right were various shelves of books and colored bottles, a very large chest that seemed to be snoring, and to the left was Lade Sin with his hood still up watching as kitty Ciel gazed around. He immediately took in the sight of Bunny Ciel's new clothes.

"Glad to see you are with us now can we please get to the good part?" scoffed bunny Ciel in irritation.

"Patience my doll, there is still one more person who has yet to awaken." Lade Sin replied.

Lade Sin's voice was rougher this time, rusty and differencing between male and female. Ciel flinched at the thought of dealing with another angel.

"You know if you wanted me to come here all you had to do was scream." Giggled a familiar voice. From the chest.

Bunny Ciel stalked over to the chest and kicked it open revealing Undertaker covered in chains so that he couldn't move.

"Oh, no need to open the chest I love the feeling of air slowly running out until I can't breathe." Undertaker stated happily.

"Enough of this nonsense Lade Sin let's get this over with!" growled bunny Ciel.

"We will soon enough but I must go through with the usual villain thing of telling the captured my plans."

"Skip over it no one cares."

"Impatient as ever, it's a wonder how you acted in that manor surrounded by people who could have caught you at any moment."  
"It wasn't easy that's for sure."

"But it can't be avoided. Little Kitty Ciel the reason I have killed those people and have captured is for a simple reason. Because I can. It's not just the sense of power I get but the thrill of it all. But that was for killing I didn't exactly say why I choose to kidnap you. You see I made my cute little bunny Ciel doll over there because of my facionastion for the way people function. He use to look different but I decided to style him to look exactly as you do and did some surgery as well to get it exactly rights and did some alchemy to make him look extra special. But no it wasn't enough. I wanted to have you so that when I went to my next destination I could turn you into the next person that catches my eye and repeat the process. Of course people will notice but there will be very discreet cover ups for where they went."

Kitty Ciel glared complete hatred at Lade Sin. It was complete lunacy. And he wasn't going to allow this to happen. So until Sebastian got here he was going to stall for time.

"What about Undertaker? You must have some plans for him." Asked Kitty Ciel

"Oh I do but they don't concern you and that won't buy you time for your butler to come save you because he is already dea-"

CRASH!

The door came flying off its hinges showing a pissed off Sebastian.

"I thought I told you to kill him?!"

"He was dead! I stabbed him with a knife!"

"IDIOT HE IS A DEMON THAT DOESN'T WORK!"

**_Till next chapter_**

**Me: DONE!**

**Kitty Ciel: talk about plot twist.**

**Me: I know bet you guys didn't see that coming and if you did then you are one smart cookie.**

**Sebastian: Why was I stabbed in the back?**

**Kitty Ciel: What?! *checks Sebastian over***

**Me: to add suspense which probably didn't work anyway as always thank you beloved readers for waiting so long hopefully this makes up for it and I will probably see you next Thursday with the next chapter. Prepare for a violent bloodbath scene as soon as I edit my battle description so that it actually is a lot better than it is now.**

**TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Kitty Ciel: *hits author's nose with a newspaper* It's July FREAKING JULY you said you would publish in Febuary!**

**Me: I know but then I got caught up in graduation and getting a laptop and, please don't hit me again the guest reviewer already threatened to make me write and I don't want them to come over to my house and yell at me because of my short-term memory loss. *sad kicked fox face***

**Sebastian: I highly doubt that. **

**Me: *sobs in corner* if you guys don't stop being mean I will cancel the fanfic**

**Bunny Ciel: If you do that the guest reviewer will come after you.**

**Me: EEP! I'll type I'll type!**

**Lol (guest reviewer): My extended apologies and thank you for reminding/threatening me to continue but please don't come after me and make me write I'll try and be more consistent from now on.**

**Enjoy**

_Previously_

_"What about Undertaker? You must have some plans for him." asked Kitty Ciel._

_"Oh I do but they don't concern you and that won't buy you time for your butler to come save you because he is already dea-"_

_CRASH!_

_The door came flying off its hinges showing a pissed off Sebastian._

_"I thought I told you to kill him?!"_

_"He was dead! I stabbed him with a knife!" _

_"IDIOT HE IS A DEAMON THAT DOESN'T WORK!"_

_Presently_

"Young master, hold tight I shall rescue you immediately." Sebastian stated calmly. His eyes showed no mercy within their red depths as he stalked toward Lade Sin and Bunny Ciel.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you were going to leave me to the torturous hands of these two." Kitty Ciel smirked with arrogance and tail began to swish with confidence.

"My apologies, my lord." bowed the butler narrowly dodging a dagger being swung at his face by Bunny Ciel.

The butlers eyes grew darker as he, without remorse, grabbed Bunny Ciel by the throat and ripped his head off his shoulders. What should have been blood was a black oose melting down into the floor as Bunny Ciel was no more. Within the cage Kitty Ciel gasped as he clutched his arm and watched in horror as a small bug crawled out before self-destructing. Hissing in shock, Ciel scooted to the back of the cage and his tail puffed in shock and anger.

"Hehehehe, the secret is out, the bug is no more, Ciel is one person and not two no more." giggled Undertaker from inside the chest.

"That was my favorite laky," Growled Lade Sin, not allowing any clear answers to what happened, ran at incredible speeds and begin a flurry of attacks that the demon butler parried and dodged but it wasn't as easy as usual. There was something in the way Lade Sin moved that was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Also somehow Lade Sin's hood managed to stay in place... (A/N: HOW do characters DO THAT?!")

However after a powerful punch from Sebastian the hood fell off. Shocked silence filled the room.

It couldn't be. There was no way-

"Huh, you removed my hood, that wasn't very nice."

"L-Lizzie?" gasped Ciel.

"Yes, my darling Ciel it is I." Lizzie stated with a grin.

"Miss Lizzie, we both know you would never do a thing like this," Sebastian stated, hiding his shock rather well.

"That's where you are wrong." spat Lizzie, turning to Ciel uncontrollable rage filled her. "Ever since that butler Sebastian came into the picture you never have time for me! We're engaged and yet you spend so much time with him that you don't even bother to give me any time of day because you're always so busy solving mysteries and paying more attention to Sebastian that you ever did to me!"

"Lizzie-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME! Because you wouldn't pay attention to me I decided to do it the only way I could. Surely if something were to happen to me you would come rescue me right? But you were so close to finding out it was me I had to do something to delay it. And if you thought I would actually murder people with my own hands you are wrong, I just had Annabeth do it." Her body began to quiver and shake as tears fell down her face. "So, I decided that if I can't get your attention, you should never be allowed to see anyone except me so that only I can be your soul purpose in life."

Sebastian had hear enough at that point. Ciel was saddened by the betrayal even though his face didn't show it the cat appendages showed everything. He would not allow some jealous woman (even if it is young Elizabeth) to take away his Ciel. (A/N: You heard him fangirls he said HIS Ciel!) He ran forward about to snap Lizzie's neck-

"Annabeth!"

"Yes, young mistress?"

A tall woman with long black hair tied back into a long braid stood before them with glowing red eyes, her pink gloved hands were gripping Sebastian's tightly barely stopping the demon butler from snapping Lizzie's neck in half. Her outfit was a regular maid's uniform but in bright colors and ribbons and there was even a bunny sown on the pocket of her apron.

"She made a demon contract." Whispered Ciel. "SEBASTIAN, if you so much as lose-"growled Ciel. He couldn't believe Lizzie had stooped so low. True he had been busy with various things as of late but that didn't mean he was ignoring her. He just couldn't find the time to see her. Now the events have led to this and there was nothing he could do about it except watch from the shadows in his cage.

The two demons came at each other with great speed. Sebastian wielding his knives and Annabeth a pair of spoons with rubber duckies on the handles. Clashing of silver wear and the occasional squeaking of rubber ducks filled the room.

From the chest, Undertaker was watching giddily from his chest space. He wanted to intervene so badly but unfortunately he wasn't allowed to because the author wouldn't let him… that and the chains holding him down. So he settled for giggling insanely.

Back with Annabeth and Sebastian, wait the fight ended? When did it end?

Sebastian stood over Annabeth with knives holding her down through her shoulders and hands and a knife through her head. Needless to say the fight was officially over.

Lizzie stood horrified from her spot. She lost…. All that planning wasted.

"Why?" she whispered as tears fell down her face. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she demanded before running off.

Sebastian ignored Ciel's ignited shouts to go after her and instead helped his master out of the cage. Ciel, in anger, slapped him.

"I told you to go after her!" Ciel growled before running out to stop Elizabeth.

It wasn't because he feared she would kill more people. It was more of the fact he wanted to help her. Even though she was driven mad. The leaves crunched under his feet as he tried to find Lizzy and the beginning of dawn was peaking over the horizon.

"Lizzie!" he yelled but was pulled back into strong arms. Looking up he nearly cried out in shock. It was Annabeth.

Blood dripped from her mouth as she gripped him in place and her braided hair was frazzled from her braid. The knife holes were also dripping blood that began to cover his clothes and drip down onto his face.

"Sebastian." Whimpered Ciel as his cat ears drooped lowly and his tail frazzled in fear.

_To be continued_

**Me: I DID IT! And yes I still do own Lade Sin because it was my OC Annabeth doing the killings for Elizabeth who was the brains and the only reason she was caught like that was because she didn't expect Bunny Ciel to be so stupid.**

**Ciel: *Hits author multiple times* WHY DID YOU END IT LIKE THAT?!**

**Sebastian: *Glaring at author***

**Me: Heh heh, well I needed a reason to come back for one or two more chapters *gazes at the angry readers* and I will post the next chapter next Thursday I Pinkie Pie promise and I never break a promise. **

**Also to the readers of ****_Arguments Can Have Such Sweet Rewards _****I will be updating on Tuesday with a brand new chapter and make sure there is an equal amount of focus on the relationship and the adopted kids. **

**And to my ****_Shall we read the past and watch the future_**** readers I will be continuing that also and will update on Friday or Saturday. **

**Finally to everyone there will be a oneshot coming out soon but I can't tell you when exactly because I need to decide what days I want to post oneshots.**

**That's all for now**

**TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I practically shot myself in the foot just now.**

**Ciel: Oh, is it because you posted the fanfic yesterday instead of today?**

**Me: *Growing mushrooms in corner* now I have to hurry up and publish the next chapter… or I could-**

**Sebastian: I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you**

**Ciel: You aren't taking a long break again.**

**Me: No no no that's not what I meant I mean I could start a new fanfic series I already have a summary for and can post a poll to see if people want to read it or not.**

**Ciel: You can do that after you publish this chapter. **

**Me: Fine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Annabeth/Lade Sin or any other original character that ends up here and the plot is mine.**

**Enjoy~**

"You-shall-not-take-young-mistress-away." Stated Annabeth brokenly.

Gripping Ciel by his throat she hoisted him off the ground and began to suffocate him. He struggled as hard as he could, gripping his captors hands to pull them away, legs flailing for release but no matter how hard he kicked or struggled he seemed to get weaker and weaker due to lack of oxygen.

Just before Ciel thought he was reaching his end, Annabeth's head began to release some form of steam before relaxing her grip letting Ciel drop to the ground, well it would have been the ground if Sebastian hadn't caught him bridal style.

"I apologies for being late, my lord" Sebastian apologized. "Miss Annabeth here wasn't actually a demon contract like you thought."

"But I thought I saw…" Started Ciel before pausing. "She didn't have the mark?"

"No young lord, but I fear the demon presence I felt earlier was a demon following her though."

"And all this time, it was Lizzie." Whispered Ciel brokenly. "Using an wooden doll that functions on its own to kill so many people just isn't like her."

"Many humans will do crazy things for love." Smiled Sebastian. "Now then young master we should get you home, it has been a long night so I will cancel all of the things you had to do today so that you can regain your strength."

"What? I am perfectly fine I don't need to be coddled like some child!" hissed Ciel with his cat ears back and tail poofed up, again.

The butler chuckled at his little neko's cuteness before bringing his mouth to the young lord's in a short but steamy kiss.

"Unless you have some _other_ activities you would like to try out." Hinted the butler

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" whispered Ciel seductively.

"Anything your heard desires, my lord."

With that being said Sebastian kissed his cute neko in between the ears (much to Ciel's protest) before sped off through the forest towards the Phantomhive manor while carrying his young master safe within his arms. From a distance however stood Elizabeth. The sun was positioned just behind her casting her in an eerie light. Tears still fell down her face as she stared at where her darling Ciel had been carried off to. But her tears seemed to not appear human anymore. They were more oily that before. But the darkness was masking her tears so it was hard to tell. And the "blood" of Annabeth started to show that it too was some form of oil.

_"__He got away." _Hissed a dark voice as a cold dark hand was placed on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Yes master, Bunn Ciel and Annabeth was destroyed in the process." Responded Elizabeth automatically.

_"__Well that's just too bad, and here I thought he would like to know where the actual Elizabeth had gone." _The voice stated muttering the last part to himself.

_"__Let us go home doll, there are many __other__ arrangements to be made if we are to get your darling Ciel for you."_

"Yes daddy."

_End?_

"No no no we can't possibly let that be the end!" interrupted Grell before the author could end the sequel. "What kind of ending are you leaving for your readers huh? Making this only five chapters long and your other one eight chapters is just not right!"

"There will be a third part though and that will be the end." Interrupted Undertaker.

"Hm, well as long as me a Bassie get to be together I don't see any problems with that." Huffed Grell before walking off.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the Third and last part of this series, unless you want me to peel your eyes for you hehehehehehehehehe." 

**Me: Okay no more threatening my readers Undertaker**

**Undertaker: *giggles***

**Me: So yes there will be one more story section thingy I haven't named it yet so keep a look out because it will be posted soon and yes on a Thursday but I can't tell you which Thursday because I still need to finalize some things.**

**Also any to any Sasunaru fans out there I will be posting a summary to a story idea I came up with that will last a while and you can vote through the reviews if it should become a story or not.**

**With that being said R/R **

**TTFN!**


End file.
